smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chief Sicheii (Glovey Story)
"I've been waiting for you,'' Naabaahii. Or should I say bidee holoni''." -Chief Sicheii to Anastesius Chief Sicheii is a character that is part of the Smurf Me Up ''series. Background Information Chief Sicheii meets Anastesius when being rescued from the clutches of the Baals. He helps Hell's Angels by curing the surviving men who were infected by the vocal chord parasite. According to his testimony, and that of the Dine Smurflings on motherbase, he was the former chief of the Dine Smurf tribe in the new world. He was kidnapped many years ago by the Baals and was presumed dead by his tribe. He was forced to cooperate with the Baals and to create the Vocal Chord Parasite, hence why he was the only one who had the cure. He also learned to speak English and the Smurf tongue. Chief Sicheii decides to stay with Hell's Angels as part of the medical staff using his own methods of science. Like Sniper Jing, he carries a parasite from the Baals' super soldiers. This has allowed him to live a much longer expanded time. He also doesn't require to eat as he uses photosynthesis. He is also able to communicate with the parasites in the air at mother base. In the story, nobody is able to get Sniper Jing to speak. However, Chief Sicheii asks her if she understands him in Navajo, in which she responds back positively in the same language after the two are alone. He continues to conversate with her in secret up to her death. Chief Sicheii then confirms to Anastesius, Zowfee, and Seven that she was originally sent by the Baals as a spy to spread the virus onto everyone by speaking, activating the vocal chord parasite. She however refused to after falling in love with Anastasius, hence her vow of silence, despite her original revenge on the haired Smurf who left her in her state in the first place. After Hell's Angels evolves into Outer Heaven, Chief Sicheii leaves back to his people. He did not wish to participate in the Prince's new plans that involved a bipedal weapon that could launch a nuclear weapon as a nuclear equipped battle tank to any part of the galaxy, or to any part of any world. He thought the idea was too extreme, despite the prince explaining it to be used for good only. Chief Sicheii still had faith in the Anastasius, especially since he was the opposite of the Baals, and never made him prisoner and respected his choice to depart. Appearance He is a very ancient Smurf. He wears a patterned cloak and a headdress with large feathers. He also has a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He has white hair growing on the back of his head and sides, while his scalp his balding. He is also seen on a wheel chair since he can barely move due to his age. Voice Actor His desired voice actor is unknown at the moment. Trivia *He is based on the character Code Talker from the ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain game. *His name translates to, "My grandfather" in Navajo. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Elderly characters Category:Leaders Category:Smokers Category:Nature worshipers Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Medical service